Chapter 1: Ohayo Hajimemashite!
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: This ish my first story!YAYZ!:3
1. Chapter 1

**This ish my first story ppl!So,plz go easy on me…TT^TT **

**It is a pairing between Deidara and my OC…it also has Gaara and my OC.**

**I jst luv thoses 2!!They're so smexi!!!**

**Ohayo,Hajimemashite Chapter 1**

"Konnichiwa, students. Today we have a new student," explained a tall, silver-haired man with a mask over his face and a book in hand, "She's a bit shy, so please make her feel welcome."

"Heh, so the new kid's a girl, huh?" questioned a boy with short white hair to a boy with long golden blond hair. "Maybe she'll be another one of your targets, Deidara."

Deidara just sat there and smirked. He was known to be very good with quietly laughed until he was hit by a raven-haired boy sitting next to him. "Shut up,Hidan and leave Deidara alone with that shit." He said deeply.

"Make me,you stupid fucking weasel!"

"Grrrr…" He was about to reach out and punch him, but a blue-skinned boy restrained him.

"Cmon Itachi, cant you to get along?" he politely asked.

Both, Itachi and Hidan, quietly yelled, "No fucking way!"

"ITACHI!HIDAN!KISAME! Please show some respect and be quiet. You three are making her nervous."

Itachi and Hidan turned to look at each and looked back. "Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei."

"What they said, Sensei." chuckled Kisame.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Where is the new girl, un?" asked a very "curious" Deidara.

"Right outside the door," Kakashi said as he walked up to the door. "You can come in now,kiddo."

Suddenly,the door slide open and in walked a girl. Normal teenage size (about 5ft 6in), with light blond hair. There was a bang covering her left eye with a black streak going down the side of it. She seemed 2 have tanned skin like Deidara's, but just a little bit more lighter. She was wearing the school's uniform, but the skirt seemed kinda short and it looks like she ripped open the top of the shirt a little, so her breasts could get some air.

But that's not what caught everyone's attention. They all noticed she was a *Kitsune! She had fuzzy fox ears abd 4 tails, but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

She finally looked up, showing her sky blue eye, smiled and shyly said, "M-My name's N-Nanita Sukida. *H-Hajimemashite!"

Everyone, except Deidara, smiled and greeted her, "Ohayo Nanita!!"

Deidara looked as if he was stuck in a trance. All he could do…was stare at her. 'Wow! Now SHE'S Art! Un!" he thought.

~Lunch Time~

Nanita sat under an apple tree in the courtyard, eating her lunch. She was alone.

"Hey Deidara, this is your fucking chance man! Fuck, go for it!!" Hidan screamed while stuffing down a riceball.

"I don't know Hidan," Deidara replied as he took a sip of his pepsi, "I shouldn't bother her, you know…I mean it's her first day here,un."

"Heh, wimp…" Itachi mumbled while chewing on his dango.

Hidan, nearly choking on his riceball, laughed so hard I think he pissed himself. Deidara half-way spitting out his soda.

"*NA-NANI?! Deidara yelled when he finally caught his breath.

"You heard me,blonde."

"I am NOT a wimp!Un!"

"Then go prove it…" Itachi said with a smirk and pointed to Nanita, who was licking a strawberry.

Itachi and Deidara had to hide their nosebleeds while Hidan and Kisame got a little "tight" in their pants.

"F-Fine, I'll go!Un!" Deidara said while wiping his nose.

"Good luck…" replied all three of his friends.

**Lol!So far so good…I think.**

**Anyways,I hoped u enjoyed it!Thx 4 reading!Plz review!:3**

**What will happen nxt?**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation!

**Here's Chapter 2 ppl!**

**Ok,if you review plz dnt tell me tht have 2 fix my grammar problems…Ok?**

**I can't spell 4 shit…**

**Oh,in the last chapter I meant 2 put this:**

**Kitsune-fox**

**Hajimemashite-Nice to meet you**

**Nani-What**

**Chapter 2: Invitation!**

Deidara walked up to Nanita and tried to get out his words. "H-Hi,Nanita. How are you,un?" "Fine,just fine." She said as she smiled. "Hmmm…You must be Deidara,*ne?"

He slowly nodded. She giggled and went down to her lunch box an grabbed her pocky.

"H-Holy…" Deidara whispered as he saw her black and red panties. He quickly covered his nose to hide his nosebleed when she looked up at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong,Deidara-sempai?" She asked looking at him with her sky blue eye. "You look troubled."

"I….I'm…f-fine…un…" He managed to choke out. "So,um…how do you like it here so far,un?" Hoping to change the subject. "So far so good!" she giggled.

"Hey,do you wanna…you know,hang out after school today,un?"

"*Gomenasai,Deidara-sempai. I have tutoring today with my big brother." She said as she looked down.

"Just tell him that you have something else to do then,un." He said trying to reassure her. "I don't think that's such a good idea,Sempai…" she said with a pink blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Why not,un? It's not like he watches your every move."

"Yeah…funny thing about that. He's waaaaaaay too over-protective." Just then a short,red-headed man appeared right behind Deidara. "C'mon little sister,time for your tutoring."

Deidara quickly turned around and screamed, "A-Akatsuna-sensei is your "big" brother?!?!Un?!?!" She looked at him and then at Sasori, "Um,hai…"

"That a problem,brat?"

"N-No Akatsuna-sensei!Un!"

"Ok…" He said as he pulled on Nanita's fuzzy ear, "C'mon. We're going."

"But its lunch time! *Onii-tama~…" She whimpered as she looked at him with her sparkling eye. Sasori sighed. "Fine,we'll do it tommorow. Since,I have something to do tonight."

"Ok Onii-tama!!" She giggled. As Sasori walked away he heard, "So,does that mean you're free tonight,un?" "Hai!" Sasori got a little suspious,he didn't trust anyone with 'his' little sister.

**~Afterschool~**

Deidara sat against his car,waiting. Itachi walked by with an orange-haired boy and chuckled, "Good luck for tonight,Dei."

"Yeah. Oh and give her a kiss for me,will ya?" The boy laughed. Itachi nudged him on his arm.

"Pein,you naughty boy! Behave yourself." He said as they both ran off before they could be blow to bits.

"That's right,you better fucking run!!!Un!!!" He yelled. He was so busy cussing and flicking them off (Lol,kinda like Hidan…) that he didn't notice Nanita standing right behind him. "Um,Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara nearly jumped out of his pants. "O-Oh…hi Nanita. Are you ready to go,un?" He asked politely. "Hai~!"

"Alright.C'mon get in,un." Deidara said.

She entered the car as he started it. As he drove off Nanita noticed Sasori getting in his car from the review mirror.'Hmm?I wonder what Onii-tama's up to.' She thought.

Lost in her own thoughts,she didn't notice Deidara parking the car.

"*Oi,c'mon Nanita,un!"Deidara said with excitement. She giggled and got out the car. Opening the door,Deidara grunted, "'s really messy,un."

"Hm,I don't mind." She said walking into his house.

**Well,thts the end of chapter 2!!!**

**Ok,ppl..I'll have Chapter 3 out real soon!!Plz read&review!!**

***Meanings:**

**Ne-Right**

**Gomenasai-I'm sorry (For those who dnt know what it means…)**

**Onii-tama-A childish way of saying "big brother"**

**Oi-Hey**


	3. Chapter 3: Deidara Snapped!

**Okz! Heres Chapter 3! Finally...**

**It sux...TT^TT Be nice!**

**OCxDei Rape&Smut**

**Enjoy...^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Snapped!**

After 45 minutes of finishing up their homework, Deidara and Nanita start to talk...but Deidara was having a little trouble talking to her.

"S-So...do you...have any classes with I-Itachi?Un?" he stuttered.

Hearing that name, Nanita's tail immediately started wagging.

"Tachi-chan?Yeah!I have to admit I though he was scary at first, but he's just the sweetest guy ever!" she giggled.

"O-Oh...I see..." Deidara said, looking down.

Nanita blinked twice, giggled, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hm, you're sweet too, Deidara-sempai."

"Really?Un?"

"Hai!"

Deidara scooted closer to the blonde kitsune. Little did he know he sat on the TV remote, causing the TV to come on. Both Deidara and Nanita look at the TV and their eyes widened. (XD You can probably guess what was on the TV!)

Nanita quickly covered her eyes and turned away, trying to hide her red face. Deidara scrambled to grab the remote and turn the TV off. After that was done, he was a stuttering reck.

"I-Im s-s-sorry you h-had to see th-that,Nanita-chan...u-un.."

There was no answer. Nanita just sat there trembling. Deidara blinked.

"Nanita-chan, *daijobu desu ka?Un?" he asked.

Still no answer. About 20 minutes go by and they were still sitting on the couch in complete silence. Finally, Nanita took a deep breath and looked Deidara straight in the eyes.

"May I take a bath, Sempai?" she asked softly. Deidara nearly choked on his own saliva.

"N-N...NANI?UN?"

"Hm?Please~?" begged Nanita,using her best puppy dog eyes, "It's late and I don't feel like waiting until you take me home~..."

"..."

"Hm?Sempai?"

"A-Alright, you can take a bath here...un.."

"Really?" Nanita squealed, "Hm!Thank you,Sempai!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hers lips connected with his gently. Deidara's eyes widen and his face went dark red. Nanita pulled away, giggled at how red his face was, and got up to find the bathroom.

**~A Few Minutes Later~ **

Deidara was twitching and sweating like crazy! He knows Nanita had found the bathroom upstairs and from hearing the water run then stop after a while, she was already in the tub.

'O-Ok! Just breathe,Deidara...breathe...J-Just because the new girl is in your h-house...in the...t-tub...' he thought to himself, 'C-Completely...n-naked...' Deidara swallowed hard then took a deep breath.

Suddenly, a loud thump was heard upstairs. It came from the bathroom! Deidara sprang up and bolted up the stairs. Running toward the bathroom door, he slammed it open.

"NANITA-CHAN!Are you o-" Deidara stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and just stood there. He could not believe what was in front of him.

Nanita was on her knees on the floor, towel slowly slipping off her body, her breasts pressed against the edge of the tub, her body was still dripping wet, and she was panting heavily.

Deidara, still standing there motionless, just stared at the position Nanita was in.

**-Meanwhile-**

Itachi gasped then start to giggle. Pein looked at the giggling weasel.

"What's so funny?" asked Pein.

"Deidara_...snapped_!" giggled Itachi. Pein chuckled loudly.

"Well...Nanita can _say "bye-bye_" to her innocence..."

**~Deidara's House~**

Nanita sneezed.

"Hm? Someone's talking about me..." she sniffed then groaned in pain as she rubbed her head, "Itai~...that hurt..."

She tried to stand up, but froze when she felt someone grab her hips.

"Hmmm? H-Hey!" she yelled, turning her head to see who it was. Nanita let out a gasp of surprise when she saw it was Deidara behind her. She was even more surprised when she saw he was completely naked!

"D-Deidara? W-What are you doing in here?" screamed Nanita, "A-And why are you n-n-naked?"

"Be quiet!" hissed Deidara, in a demanding tone. She softly whimpered and did as she was told.

Smirking in satisfaction, Deidara pressed the tip of his harden length against her entrance. Nanita gasped quietly and squirmed a bit. Chuckling, he teasily rubbed the tip of his length against her entrance causing her to bite down on her lip.

"Judging by your reaction, you're still a virgin~...un..." chuckled Deidara. Nanita nodded slowly. He grabbed his length and slowly started to push it inside her.

"Hn! N-No!Nhnn~, d-don't!" Nanita whimpered. Deidara, ignoring her plea, thrusts his length all the way in. Nanita whimpered loudly in pain.

"Nhn...d-damn you're so fucking t-tight..." Deidara grunted, "Don't worry...both me and _you_ will get used to the feeling...un.."

* * *

***nosebleeding* Ok...I know it sucked...TT^TT**

**Chapter 4 will be coming out soon...I hope...**

**Read&Review! :3**

***Meanings:**

**Daijobu desu ka?- Are you ok?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

**Chapter 4 ppls! PLOT TWIST~! XD**

**Get ready for something totally shocking to be revealed! *evil laugh***

**DeixOcxGaara Includes:Rape/smut,violence,&strong language**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit...**

Deidara thrusted his length deeper inside the blonde kitsune girl, causing her scream in pain. He grunted through clenched teeth.

"N-No!*O-Onegai...*yameru..." she begged, "I d-don't want it~!" Ignoring her pleas, Deidara started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard. She screamed and squrimed, still begging him to stop and let her go. Obviously, Deidara was too concentrated in what he was to doing to pay any attention to her begging and srceaming.

He slammed his hips further wanting to get deeper inside Nanita, so he could find her sweet spot. Tears streamed down Nanita's cheeks as he penetrated her even further. A trickle of blood then dripped down her legs... 'Oh god...' she thought to herself. She was bleeding...and if Deidara kept this up, she would bleed even more...

"S-Sempai! Yameru!" she exclaimed, " You're pounding inside me so hard that I started bleeding!Please stop b-before it gets worse!"

"Un...?" Deidara glanced down and saw the blood running down those slender legs of hers. A large smirk appeared on his face. "Wow, you started to bleed way early into this..."

Suddenly, a foot connected with Deidara's cheek; knocking him onto the floor in the hallway. Nanita, panting heavily, turned and looked up only to see a familiar face.

"I-It can't be..." she mumbled between pants. A tall, red-headed guy stood above her glaring at the blond bomber. He had the intent to kill in his eyes, it looked as if he was gonna snap any minute. He turned and looked down at Nanita and gave her a soft smile.

"I have missed you, Nani-chan..." he whispered. Deidara, slowly regaining his consciousness, stood up looking very pissed off.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house? Un?" he yelled at the red-headed stranger. The man just smirked.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert..." explained Gaara as his expression darkened, "And who the hell do you think you are trying to rape my girlfriend?"

Deidara's eyes went extremely wide. 'D-Did he just say...g-g-girlfriend? Un?' he thought.

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that load of bullshit! Un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Well, believe it blondie...it's the truth..." Gaara replied, emotionlessly.

"You can't be-!"

"Urusai, Deidara-sempai! He's telling the truth..." interrupted Nanita, looking as if her whole personality has changed. The sweet, innocent look in her eyes had disappeared; it was replaced by a pain filled, serious look. Her fangs grew abit longer and they looked as if they could cut through solid metal. The blonde in her hair grew a little darker as well. Nanita's whole personality darken all of a sudden.

"N-Nanita?" Deidara said quietly, "Y-You've changed...un.."

"Damn right..." snickered Nanita, "It happens everytime I'm near Gaara-kun...He made me strong. He broke that fragile personality of mine! The strange thing is, when we are seperated that same personality comes backs..."

"But now that I'm here...we won't have to worry about that..." said Gaara, smirking. Deidara glared darkly at him. Nanita slowly walked upto the blond bomber, throwing his boxers on his lap.

"Put those on...I'm tired of seeing you naked..." she said, menacingly as she bent down to his level. Suddenly, the dark look in her eyes disappeared and it was replaced by a gentle one. She let out a heavy sigh and turned towards Gaara. "You're not gonna kill him, are you?"

"I was going to..." mumbled Gaara, causing Deidara to gulp, "But from the look of it...you're gonna tell me that I can't..." Nanita nodded, obviously annoyed with herself and the situatiin she's in. She helped Deidara to his feet and pinned him against the wall. He gasped from the impact of his head making contact with the wall.

"Listen up, blondie..." Nanita snarled, "You just may be the luckiest guy to ever come across me! I like you...you had enough courage to try and fuck me without considering the consequences. But...that was a stupid move you tried to pull. You see I'm not even a virgin."

"*Nani? T-Then how come you were so...?Un?" said Deidara.

"How come I was so _tight?_" she continued, "That's because my body has a unique healing power that can heal any wound _in _or_ out _of my body...understand?"

Deidara slowly nodded. Gaara let out a loud, annoyed sigh and grabbed Nanita's hand. His gaze told her to go with him, so he could take her home. They walked down the stairs, into the living room, and started for the door.

"Oh and Deidara..." Nanita said, halfway out the door frame, "You're gonna have to do alot better than that to win me over from Gaara-kun here..."

"That's right, blondie..." Gaara chuckled, "Good luck with that..." They walked outside and disappeared into the night. Deidara, frustrated, grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed Itachi's number. A few rings went by and finally a small, "Hello?"

"Itachi?Un?"

"Deidara!Soo~, how was it?"

"I'll tell about that later, but now...we have a problem..."

**~The Next Day~**

Not only did Nanita's personality change, but her whole outward appearence too! when in the classroom, every guy (including Kakashi) couldn't take their eyes off of her. She was wearing the school uniform, but in a very intimidating yet sexy way. Her shirt was half tucked in/half pulled out, her skirt was ripped making it look alot shorter, her hair was completely down with black streaks in it, and she had a very menacing look in her eyes. Many of the guys shuffled in their seats, hiding their nosebleeds and uncomfortable budgles in their pants.

"Oh holy mother of Jashin.." whispered Hidan, he leaned over to Deidara, "Man, whoever this Gaara guy is...He sure is a f**king lucky bastard!"

'I hate to say it...but Hidan was right,un...' Deidara thought to himself. Kakashi coughed, breaking the ackward silence in the classroom.

"P-Please take your seat, M-Ms. Sukida..." he stuttered.

"Hai, sensei..." said Nanita, with a dull tone in her voice.

She sat down and didn't even bother to say hi to Deidara. Although, what made him burn up with jealously is that she poked Itachi and started to talk to him. Deidara felt his fists clench with rage.

"You will be mine Nanita Sukida..." he whispered to himself, "Count on it!Un!"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! Cliff hanger! X3 **

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^ **

**Plz read&review :333**

***Words-**

**Onegai=please**

**yameru=stop**


End file.
